


All That's Left

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Last of Us, M/M, human/turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donatello is immune, Casey Jones is his guide and there is constant bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> These short stories are all based on an RP which takes place in a world based on the game "Last of Us". Donatello is immune, Casey Jones is his guide. Some things are different, some are not. The stories are not written in any specific order.  
> Enjoy! Prompts are welcome <3
> 
> \----

Casey woke to the sensation of being pushed at.  
He grunted. Put more of his weight onto the attacker, ignoring the yelp it caused. 

"You’re _crushing_ me,” was the wheezing protest.

"Deal with it," was the sleepy reply. 

A hiss. A not very nice word.  
But at least the kid settled down. Casey Jones yawned and pressed his nose against Donatello’s neck.

And then _he_ yelped, as the kid decided to give his hair a harsh tug.

"Hey!" he protested, sitting up, blinking blurrily at the glaring green blob, "Why did you do that for?"

"You were _crushing_ me,” Donatello repeated, crossing his arms with a huff. “Do you know how heavy you are? I do. I wish I didn’t.”

"Pfft, nah," Casey said.  
And dropped back down, ignoring the startled yelp.  
"It’s all muscles, kid. You gotta like that."

"Stop calling me kid," Don replied, muttering. "It’s weird." 

"I ain’t seen the weird of it."

"You like putting your dick up my ass. Yes, it’s a bit weird."

"Eh." 

Silence.  
Then;

"Seriously, old man, I can’t breathe properly."

"Sorry, kid, old man’s back too bad to get up."


	2. Bombshell

It was often hard to remember that Don was, in fact, a very smart turtle.

He was a kid, after all. Kids weren’t supposed to be that smart; building flashlights out of nothing, figuring out how to count algebra without a teacher and with little else but a ratty, mostly torn to pieces math book that hadn’t been used since before the infection.  
Casey often wondered what would have happened, if the infection hadn’t. 

Don would probably had gone and invented a cure for cancer or some shit like that.

Now, kids these days were taught little more than survival skills.  
What else Donatello _did_ know was obviously things he had taught himself.

And apparently Casey’s knowledge wasn’t good enough for the little brat.

"Mr Jones, please listen," Donnie said, tapping on the book. "You _said_ you wanted to learn.”

"Yeah, see, kid, next time I say I wanna learn more ‘bout turtle anatomy? Take it as me flirting. ‘cuz I was and so far I ain’t happy."

"Fli- seriously?" Donatello frowned. "That was a lame attempt at flirting, if so."

"Yeah? Last turtle I flirted with thought I was pretty damn good at it."

Don gave him an amused look.

"I’m the first turtle you flirted with."

"Yeah, and see where that got me- laid with a bombshell half my age!" Casey Jones puffed up with pride.

Donatello whacked him with the anatomy book.  
It quickly turned into a lot of pushing and shoving; and suddenly the human was pushing the turtle down onto the floor, and shortly after clothes were peeled away.

Donnie gasped for breath afterwards.

"You’re still a lame flirter."

"Well, then you’re just that easy."

Donatello whacked him with the book again.


End file.
